New Blood, New Love
by Elena Maxwell
Summary: Jagger meets a girl who is not who she seems
1. Chapter 1

(The Coffin Club when Jagger first got to America)

-Elena's point of view-

I walked into the Coffin Club with my hunting partner Logan Cain every gothic person turned and stared at my short ice blue skirt with silver ruffles underneath the ice blue, my top was a silver corset top with ice blue strings. I had on knee-high ice blue boots with silver strings. My luscious, long, thick jet black hair fell down to my lower back. My ice blue eyes had long thick black eye lashes with ice blue eye shadow and silver lip stick on my lips. My super pale, flawless skin was the only thing that looked like it would fit into this club for gothic outcasts. Plus I think the reason why everyone was staring was because I was by Logan and he was in all black although his hair is blond and short but still.

"Hey Logan, I am going over to the bar. Okay?" "K, but be careful. And try not to get too drunk." "Whatever."

As I walk over to the bar I get this feeling in my heart. I don't really know what it is. When I go to the bar the feeling got stronger. I sat down on an empty stool and this really handsome guy with white hair and blood red tips which was jagged and edgy. He had corpse white skin and black fingernails. He had a tattoo on his upper arm which read "Possess" he turned to look at me and he had 3 silver rings on his left eyebrow. His eyes, oh his eyes were so seductive. One was ice blue, like mine, and the other was metallic green. "Romeo get this lovely creature the Death Sentence. It's on me." said the handsome man. He turned and said "My names Jagger Maxwell. Yours?" "Um… it's…well…" Why was I so hesitant? I took a deep breath and said "My name's Elena Hale." The feeling is getting so strong and… it can't be. Can it? I now knew this feeling. Its… Love.

(Jagger's point of view)

I was sitting at the bar when the talking stopped. I turned around and I saw the most loveliest creature walking through the dark entrance. I felt as though my heart would pop out of my chest. She had long jet black hair. Skin as though its snow, beautiful eyes and a lovely smile with a sexy body. She had ice blue and silver on. She was walking over to the bar! Oh my gosh what should I do?

She sat right next to me, and I felt this weird feeling. It's as though me and her were the only two in the room. I flagged Romeo the bartender over and said "Romeo get this lovely creature the Death Sentence. It's on me." I turned to face the girl and said "My names Jagger Maxwell. Your?" "Umm… it's… well…" she sounded really hesitant. Was I scaring her? I sure hope not. She then took a deep breath and said "My name's Elena Hale." The feeling I had when she first entered the club became stronger. And I know what it is. It's love.

"It's really nice to meet you Elena." We sat there in silence until the drinks came. "Um… thanks for the drink." Elena said. "Hey no problem. I so don't mind buying drinks for a beautiful girl such as yourself." When I looked over at her she was trying to hide her face because she was blushing! I made the most gorgeous girl in the world (in my own opinion) blush! We sat in silence again while drinking our drinks. In my head I was calculating how many drinks it would take to knock her out and take her to some sort of sacred ground do I could become her mate for all eternity. All of a sudden I was snapped out of my own little thought to notice her getting up from the bar "Elena. Wait!" I caught up with her and she looked at me with a look saying 'What do you possibly want now' "What Jagger?" her tone was a little mean, but I get it I was kind of pestering her, but hey she is hot. "Listen do you want me to show you around town?" her look grew softer and she said "I would love that." "Great! Do you want to meet here of somewhere else?" "Here's fine." "Okay tomorrow night then?" "Definitely."

She came up and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out of the club.

When I got to my basement apartment I was so happy that I couldn't even get to sleep when the sun came out. I was in love.

(Elena's point of view)

After I gave Jagger a kiss on the cheek I felt as though my life was complete. When I first saw him I felt complete. I loved him. I ran all the way to the rendezvous point when I ran into something hard. I looked up and noticed a really pissed off Logan.

"H-hey Logan. What sup?" "What sup? What sup?! Do you what to know what sup?" "Not really" I mumbled to myself. "You were flirting with a guy." "So? What's it to you?" "You need to stop we are on a mission here. Besides you need to just stop flirting with guys okay." "NO! I love him!" "YOU WHAT!"


	2. Chapter 2

(Elena's point of view)

"You heard me Logan, but let me tell you again. I. Love. Jagger. And there is nothing you can do about it." "You know you can't love him." You are sooooo not the boss of who I can date and not date." "Well I am your fiancé after all." "Oh shut up you… never mind." I went over to the hotel and checked in, found my room and went to bed.

(Jagger's point of view)

When I got up the next night I quickly drank a whole bottle of O- Positive blood and got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans with a tight white shirt that says 'The Cure' in black letters, I but on my black combat boots and put in my skeleton earring in my left ear. I picked up the ring I got in Romania. It is a silver band with an emerald skeleton with ice blue eyes like my eyes. It is, of course, a Soul Mate Ring. Each male vampire gets one once they turn 16. It will tell you who is your true soul mate and the female will feel it too. Even though Luna wasn't Alexander's soul mate I am still going to find him and take my revenge. But first I want to win Elena's heart and then take my revenge with her.

I sighed and put it on my ring and left to the entrance of the Coffin Club to wait for Elena.

(Elena's point of view)

I woke up with a smile and said "Today's the day. I am going to see Jagger again." I got up and put on a short tight sleeveless silver dress that hugs my body in all the right places with an ice blue elbow length jacket and ice blue boots with silver strings and the boots come up below my knee. I brushed my long hair till it is smoothed and put in an ice blue head band. Then I set off to the Coffin Club to meet with Jagger.

When I got there I saw him leaning against the wall looking cool and hot. I walked up to him and his eyes looked as though they would pop out of his head. He looked me up and down and I just smiled with my red lips and I blinked several times looking as though I was flirting (even though I was) my silver eye shadow looking perfect. He then said "You look… magnificent." He said with a smile. "Really? I thought you would really like Goth girls instead of me." "Oh no you are perfect the way you are." That's when I felt heat rise to my cheeks and he cracked a grin.

Um… So you ready for the tour of this sweet and sexy town?" asks Jagger "Totally. You think this town is sexy?"I ask "Only when pretty girls such as yourself come into this town."Jagger replied. That's it I definitely knew that my whole face is now the color of blood because he really knows how to flirt, and his grin grew even wider. "Wow you really know how to talk to a girl." "Well you are worth everything to me." And that's when he leaned down and kissed me right on my lips and I felt as though I would fall if he wasn't holding me up. "Wow Jagger," I breathed heavily because he literally took my breath away with that kiss ", that was… really amazing." "Well it is me." Jagger said and I slugged him in the stomach and he smiled and then said "Well milady ready to go out and have fun on the town?" "You bet." I said as we walked away from the Coffin Club holding hands and my head rested on his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

(Jagger's point of view)

Our first stop was this awesome restaurant called 'Chez Chic' I've been there before when I, like first got here and it was amazing. "So Elena what brought you here to this town?" I asked "Oh… Well… Um… You know family, friends, just to have fun." She replied "Oh, well maybe you could stay here for a while." I said and I was super surprised that I said that at all. "That's what I'm thinking of doing. But for that I'll need to buy an apartment or something." She replied. "You could stay with me." I said a little too fast. She stared at me, her expression saying wtf. "Well I-I mean that maybe we could… um… OH look we're here let's get a table before it gets crowded."

We got inside and sat there looking at the menu of what we should get. A waitress came up to us and she said "Hello my name is Kristi and I'll be your server tonight. What do you want for drinks?" I started and said "I'll have a coke and Elena will have…?" "Um a Mountain Dew please." Elena said.

We sat there in silence even though I wanted to talk to her. Before I could say anything the waitress came back with our drinks and asked for our order.

Elena said she will have the spaghetti and a caesar salad. I ordered the 10 oz steak rare and the waitress and Elena stared at me like I was crazy and I said "Um… Its better rare. At least for me." Elena just nodded while not looking at me. I decided to start the conversation. " So what brings you here to this town?"

(Elena's POV)

I had no idea what I should tell him. I mean if I tell him _Hey Jagger I am huntress and well I came here with my hunting partner Logan and we are here to hunt monsters. _And he'll say _ah cool cutie._ "Well I am here for family reasons. You know same old same old. What about you?" I asked "Well I am here for… this is kind of embarrassing but for revenge." When he said that I think I looked kind of surprised because he looked really embarrassed. I quickly looked away and said "Why revenge?" "Well…" he started "my twin sister got spurned by this guy who ran away and he went somewhere where one of his relatives apparently built. So I am trying to find it and get my revenge." He finished, I looked at him at the same time he looked away.

I was going to say something but I didn't know what to say to him. So we sat there in silence or about 15 minutes and then Kristi came with our food and drinks. She said "Can I get you anything else for you tonight?" "No thanks Kristi." Jagger said. We then ate in silence until he broke it.


End file.
